Dreams of Narnia
by WingedFlight
Summary: Placed after the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and before Prince Caspian. Lucy finds herself having trouble adjusting to life back on Earth. Told in the first person.
1. Nightmare

_Author's Note:_ Narnian Character Challenge #13- Lucy Pevensie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas etc of the Chronicles of Narnia. Basic plot line is my own.**_

_I walk through the snowy wood, wondering at the magic of this place. The perfect crystal snow that falls gently to my hand; the tall majestic trees that whisper greetings; all cause a feeling of joy in my heart. _Can it be? _I think. _Can it possibly be?

_And then I see it. A marvellous pillar of iron that has grown from the ground. At the top, like a crown, sits a light encased in glass and metal bars. It is a sight I never thought I'd see again. The lamppost. _

_I walk to it through the knee deep snow. I reach out and touch the cold iron, brushing off the light dusting of snow with my fingertips. I hardly notice the cold on my bare hands._

_Then, I hear a sound I never thought I'd hear again. The soft clip-clopping of hoofs muffled by the snow brings back memories of the first time I was here. A figure appears through the trees. He's holding an umbrella over his head, packages tucked under his arm, and a bright red scarf is wrapped around his neck. Instead of normal, human legs, I see two goat-legs, both auburn brown, and there are two little horns upon his head._

"_Mr. Tumnus!" I cry out in joy, running to him through the snow. Tears of happiness freeze on my cheeks. The faun looks up and a look of disbelief flashes across his face before it is replaced by one of delight. He drops all his packages – just like the first time, so long ago – and runs lightly across the snow towards me._

_We meet beneath the large pine tree, whose dryad dances around us before disappearing once more. For a moment we stand facing each other, mouths stretched in smiles as we laugh together for the first time in ages. Then I reach for him, ready to pull him into an embrace. He laughs again and stretches out his arms._

_But then, he begins to fade. Now the entire forest seems to be fading. I look back to Mr. Tumnus, questions about to spill from my mouth, but he's gone. I whirl around, but no sign of him remains. The footprints have disappeared. The packages are nowhere to be seen._

_Tears pour from my eyes, frightened tears this time. The air grows colder. The wind shrieks with laughter. Then I feel it. A cold presence, growing larger and more powerful. I turn around and see _her_, standing there with her cold, joyless smile. The knife is in her hands. _

"_Aslan isn't here to save you now," the witch says icily, stepping towards me. I try to run but I can't move. Has she turned me to stone? She raises her hand and a flurry of snowflakes attack me, freezing my already cold skin. The witch's laughter rises above the sound of the shrieking wind as she comes closer, reaching for me with her knife. I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I scream!... _

"It's okay. Wake up, Lucy. You've been dreaming again," Susan comforted, her hand resting on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the edge of my bed, face full of worry. I stifled a sob and reached for her, pulling her down into a warm, safe hug.

"I dreamed it again," I whispered, voice still trembling.

"Oh, Lucy," Susan murmured, stroking my hair, "You have to get Narnia out of your head. We're home now. There's nothing we can do about getting back. You need to think about other things."

I knew she was right, but couldn't bear to stop thinking about Narnia. I didn't even know if it was possible.

"It was the same as the other times," I whispered, ignoring Susan's words. "I was back in the forest by the lamppost and I saw Mr. Tumnus, but then he disappeared, and I saw... her."

"Oh, Lucy," Susan repeated, her voice full of sympathy.

"But the worst part was, Aslan wasn't there," I continued, eyes filling with tears. "He wasn't there to save me."

"Lucy," Susan said quietly, though firmly, "Nothing will happen to Aslan. You saw him die. You saw him come back to life. Nothing can harm him."

"I know that," I replied softly, "But he isn't here, with us. He's forgotten us."

"No," Susan shook her head, "Aslan doesn't forget. He remembers. He will be there for you, always."

I smiled shakily, comforted by her words. But soon Susan left, and the worries crept back in…


	2. The Wardrobe

I crept up to the wardrobe the next night. It was late. I should have been in bed, but I knew that if I fell asleep, I'd only have that dream again.

I slowly opened the carefully carved wooden door, stroking it as I became lost in my thoughts. Slowly, I stepped into the wardrobe, pushing the old, fur coats away as I entered.

Then my outstretched hand felt it. It was not the sharp prick of pine needles I had been hoping for, but the smooth, flat back of the wardrobe.

I crumpled to the floor, tears stinging my eyes. It was gone. Every time I had checked, all I found was the back of the wardrobe. I might never get back to Narnia again! I leaned against the wooden back, whispering, "Aslan, please let me in. Please let me see you again." But it was no use. Narnia did not open its door.

I'm sure I fell asleep, for when I finally left, the sky outside was lighter. I slipped back into my bed, pulling the blankets over my head for comfort from the dream I was sure I'd have…

"_Lucy…" _

_I hear a soft, warm voice calling from far off._

"_Lucy…"_

"_I'm here!" I cry in delight, leaping up. The trees of the forest dance around me. Bright pink and white blossoms drift through the warm air, creating a scent I only ever smell in Narnia._

"_Lucy…"_

_I step forward, my bare feet cushioned on the soft, mossy grass. The trees begin to part, making a path for me to follow. I walk through them towards the sound of the voice._

"_Lucy…" _

_I know the voice so well, I feel no surprise when I see the flash of gold ahead. No longer content to walk, I dash through the trees to where I see His beautiful mane, His soft brown eyes, His gentle smile. I never thought I'd see him again, never thought I'd return to this paradise._

"_Lucy!" _

_It is no longer a call, but a warning. Before I know what is happening, the air chills. It is no longer blossoms falling to the ground. It is snow. My bare feet prickle with cold._

_She rises before me, blocking my path to Aslan. Once again, she holds the knife. In her other hand is her wand, broken to a splintered point._

_She raises the wand like a spear, eying me with distaste. I take a step back, but trip, landing on my back as she steps forward. Her lips curve into a smile as she prepares to stab the wand into my heart._

_Then, she stops. The smile grows wider with her new idea. She turns and throws the knife directly behind her with her deadly aim._

_I do not see what she aims for, but I know. I know who was standing there, in a gloriously golden presence. He was so close there was no way she could have missed._

_Now she turns back to me, once again lifting the wand. Then, without a yell, she brings it down, hard._

_I roll desperately to the right, barely avoiding the tip, and suddenly I am falling, falling!..._

With a thud, I landed on the floor beside my bed, tangled in the sheets. I lay there a moment, breathing deeply, listening carefully. No one had come. I sighed, partly from loneliness, but more from relief. I was not ready to her more reasons why I needed to forget about Narnia.

I could see from the amount of light that it was nearly morning, and did not bother to fall back asleep. I had no wish for more nightmares. Instead, I sat by the window, turning the dream over and over in my mind.

I finally stopped when I heard the sounds of the others waking up. Perhaps I could forget all this for a while…


	3. The Lion

That afternoon I received a package from my mother, who was still in London, even though we had been sent to the countryside. That is, we all received the package from her. Susan read the letter which accompanied it to us all after dinner.

"My dearest children,

I miss you all so much! I hope you have been enjoying yourselves at the Professor's house despite the war. The letter you sent me made it sound as if you have been having a simply marvellous time there. I am so glad for you.

I have been having a rather interesting time as well. I saw Mrs. Haddow the other day when I was walking through Trafalgar Square. She was sitting on a bench, facing one of the four lions that guard the column, and was surrounded by paints and paintbrushes. (You remember how much she loves to paint!)

Of course, I didn't know what she was doing at first, so when I asked, she explained to me that she had decided to paint one of the lions, and instead of painting it grey, she decided to paint it gold.

This got her talking about the lions, and how she adored the statues. (You'll remember that she loves to talk almost as much as she loves to paint!) She told me why she adored the statues so. I'll write down her exact words, for I'm sure you'll enjoy them. She said that "they are forever there to guard us, watch over us, and keep us safe. They will never die, but will stay with us forever." That's very beautiful, isn't it?

I'm telling you this because, after Mrs. Haddow said this, she gave me something she thought you should have to watch over you. I think it is extremely kind of her, and so I'm sending it along separately in a small package…"

Before Susan finished the sentence, Edmund jumped up and began opening the package. When he lifted up the post card-sized painting, all of us gasped.

I was a picture of a lion. Not just any lion, either, but The Lion. Perhaps Mother had thought it was one of the lions of Trafalgar Square, but we knew better. It was Aslan. I do not know if Mrs. Haddow knew of Aslan, or if Aslan caused her to send it, but I know it was no coincidence. I thought back to Mrs. Haddow's words.

"He is forever there to guard us, watch over us, and keep us safe. He will never die, but will stay with us forever," I whispered. I didn't realize I had spoken aloud until I noticed the others watching me.

"You see, Lu?" Susan asked softly. "He is always there. He remembers. He sent this to you to remind you."

I smiled and pulled Susan into a hug. She laughed and picked up the letter and continued to read.

I didn't pay much attention to what it said, though. I simply sat, looking at the painting and thinking that there would be no more nightmares…

_I lay on my back with closed eyes, surrounded by the long grass, under the hot, summer sun. I feel no worries, simply a quiet peace that makes me want to sing. A warm breeze drifts across my cheek._

_I lazily open my eyes, and find myself blinded by the golden light of the sun. But then I see it is not the sun. It is Him!_

_I leap up and wrap my arms around Aslan, laughing and crying at the same time._

"_Aslan! Oh Aslan! I've been having a simply horrid time! Why didn't you come sooner?" I ask accusingly._

_Aslan sits on the grass. I sit facing him, awaiting his reply. But what I hear is not what I expect._

"_You would not let me, dear one." He speaks gently. "Your fears have kept me away. I have never left your side. It is you who left."_

_I am astonished. I look into his eyes to see that he is telling the truth, and as I do so, I realize it is the truth. Ever since we came back from Narnia, I had been afraid that we would never go back. I wanted to see Aslan, but I was afraid I never would._

"_But now, you have come back," Aslan continues._

"_Oh, but Aslan," I ask quietly, "Will I ever go back to Narnia again?"_

_Aslan smiles. "Do you love me? Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes." I answer quickly._

"_Then no more talk! Let us run across the field together!" Aslan exclaims. He leaps up and roars with joy. It is a sound of terror and beauty. A sound I love._

_And so we run. We run across the grassy plains, under the shadowy trees, along the river bands. And when it is time for me to wake up, I do not mind, for I know that He is here, always here for me, and He will never leave me…_


End file.
